


Nie ma nas

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chodzi oczywiście o dziadków.</p></blockquote>





	Nie ma nas

Nie ma nas. Nawet nie ma po nas śladu, zupełnie jakbyśmy rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, gdy tylko nadeszła ta chwila.

Nie ma ani Nas, ani Jej czy Jego. Tak po prostu, jakbyśmy umierali, zanim staniemy się Nami. Nie ma nas nawet we wspomnieniach.  
  
Istniejemy tylko pojedynczo, gdy rodzice są obłąkani.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chodzi oczywiście o dziadków.


End file.
